The Boy That Came In between them
by Banddramalife
Summary: Lilly is kind of a slut whos done about most of the guys in the school. Now she's goin wit Olly. Miley is wondering why she set them both up. Was it such a mistake
1. Lilly

I don't own Hannah Montana or anything.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She sat up every night. She could never fall asleep. That one moment ran through her head constantly like her Hannah songs. She couldn't escape it. It haunted her. She coun't run from it. She was helpless. All she could do was stare at the cealing. 4 o'clock. 5 o'clock. 6 o'clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! You get the best of both worlds.

Miley shoved her hand down hard on her alarm clock. She got up and took her robe. She went into the bathroom and got ready for school. She got dressed, grabbed her books ,and made way for the door. She ran downstairs trying to avoid her dad.

"Well hey Miles. Come sit down and have breakfast" ,her dad said holding out a plate of toast.

"I can't dad I'll be late",She replied trying to get away.

"Ok Miley have a great day at school." He came up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. After she said goodbye and bolted for the door. Once out side she took a deep breath, turned on her ipod, and got ready to pick up Lilly. She wasn't that thrilled. She was getting tired of her and didn't want to be friends anymore. Unforchantly Lilly couldn't take the hint ,so what ever Lilly wanted to think it was ok.

"Hey Miles!" ,a very bright and spontaneous Lilly game running toward her. Miley took one last deep breath and took the earphones out of her ear.

"Like, guess what me and Olilly did last night for our date?" Lilly bluntly asked. Miley felt like she had just been hit by a truck. She never understood why she always had to talk about him.

"What happened?" Miley asked knowing it was probably something intimate.

"Nothing. Isn't that great?" Miley was very confused. Why was it great? Lilly is the biggest, well, slut of the school. She had the record of dating three guys at the same time.

"Oh really. So you guys haven't like...well you know...had sex?"Miley asked as her voice crackled in the middle of the sentence. She was praying that they never did. That he would be saving himself like he had told Miley.

"Of course not. He wouldn't do it. He felt his dad was watching him." Lilly sounded depressed when it came out. "I think it's because he doesn't really like me. You know, I want to know why he hates me so much. Why does everyone hate me? Miles what should I do about this? How do I solve this..." Lilly went on and on like she normally does. She didn't even bother to ask Miley about her problems. She wasn't that much of a friend anymore. It was all take no give.

"I don't really know but I have a proble..." Miley started but was cut off.

"I was talkin' though. Let me finish then we will talk about you. So anyway..."Lilly went on again. Miley just put her headphones back in her ear and thought. She wonder why she did it. Why she set them up.


	2. The Walk Home

Miley's POV

RING RING RING!!

Seventh period had just ended. I quietly exited the room and went straight to my locker. I had opened my locker to find a note. From guess who. Yes it was from her. Lilly. It said:

_**Dear Miley,**_

_** I don't understand how you could not tell me. I had to hear it from Sarah. You know how that made me feel. Oh and by the way I told him. Just to let you know.**_

_** Call me l8ter,**_

_** Lilly**_

I looked at the letter in disbelief. I didn't understand why Sarah would tell. She promised.I trusted her. Yet trust is a very fraigle thing now adays. Anyway, I saw Oliver coming closer out of the corner of my eye. I quickly through the letter in my backpack, grabbed my books, through them into my ugly back pack, and slammed my locker shut. Which caused a lot more attention then you would think. I started to walk away when he came up to me.

"Wait up. Let's walk home together since we live right next door to each other. Just let me grab something out of my locker." I grabbed my ipod, which seemed to be the escape exit from my crappy world, and turned it on full blast.

He ran up with a bear in his hand. I knew just what the bear was. He got it for his dad just before he died. I knew what it meant to him and it meant just about the same to me. I felt his pain deeply. Something that I know Lilly didn't get or even care to get.

We walked out of the school rather quick and without talking. Untill...

"What you listening to?" he asked real shy.

"Ummm. It's Measure of a Man by Clay Aiken." I didn't really feel that conforable. I stumbled over a rock and turned bright red. He laughed. He had the nerve to laugh. Why wasn't he off laughing with Lilly instead he has to torment me.

"Can I listen to it? Please?"I then handed him one of the ear buds. He pushed it into his ear. I got distracted looking into his eyes.

"Ummm, Can you turn it on?" I stumbled over the keys and turned it on full blast.

I had started to sing along with the music real quiet. But he grabbed the ipod from me and paused it. He told me to sing it like I meant it. I said I couldn't really sing.

"You're flipping Hannah Montana, I think you can sing. Your voice is beautiful so belt it out."

Why was he doing this to me. Couldn't he just leave me alone. He's making me love him even more. But I can't love him. He's my best friends boyfriend.

Out of no where he turned the song back on. It scared me half to death.

"SING!?"He yelled at me.

If one day you discover him  
Broken down he's lost everything

"I can't hear you!" Oliver Screamed at me.

No cars, no fancy clothes to make him who he's not  
The woman at his side is all that he has got  
Why do you ask him move heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth?

Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?

"It's getting there!!"

If by chance all he had to give you  
Was three words wrapped around your finger  
Would that be deep enough at the end of every day  
And how will you ever know  
If a man is what he says?

Why do you ask him to move heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth  
Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up to be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?

I don't know what had happened after that but I started screaming. And so was Oliver only he changed all the he's to she's. We were skipping down the sidewalk like dorks only we didn't care. We belted out those lyrics so the whole town heard.  
He never gives up  
Lets go of his dream  
His world goes around for his one true belief  
Is that how you know  
Is that what it means?

Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
Would he will be your anchor when the dark unfolds  
Would he always love you the best that he knows?

Would he give his life up  
To be all that he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?

Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can

Is that, is that, is that, how you measure oh...

Is that, is that, is that, how your measure a man?

We finally made it to my house. We grabbed drinks and went to sit on the beach. We were acting like such goofs the whole way there. We walked onto the beach and no one was there. We sat on the sand that had water run over it every time a big blue wave crashed to the ground. We were like kids again. When out of no where it happened.

"Ummmm...I don't know how to say this but I know."He just stared at me blankly yet open heartedly. I felt trapped. Like my fate had been drawn right that moment. I was like a wave. It was a fun ride. I got all built up just for this even bigger crash.

"That I like you" I replied feeling rather brave. After I said it I wanted to die.

"Yea that...and umm, I don't know how to say this but...I kinda like you too.


	3. The Beach

Miley's POV

I stood there a while. It took my mind a few seconds to process what he had just said. I guess I was a little out of it cause all of a sudden he was like waving his hand in front of my face and snaping his fingers. It scared me.

"Umm look i don't know what to say," my voice was squeaking,"I don't get it. You're goin' out wit Lilly." He look out into the ocean. His hands clamped around his bear. His glance never moved off of the ocean.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he suddenly said not in an anger way but a more interested way.

"I can ask the same question, you know." I said back to him not wanting to tell him why. We stood in silence for a while. Untill I broke it with my question.

"Well can I ask you this? Why do you like me" I was trembling yet I really wanted to know why. It's not like a guy comes around this often that says he likes me.

"Well I think you have an amazing voice and your really pretty even if you don't think so. You look even better in eyeliner. You're fun to be around too. But why didn't you tell me that you liked me? I wouldn't have gone out with her."He said this time looking deep into my eyes. I didn't understand it. He thought all of those things about me. Me. Miley Stewert.

"Well, it's really hard to explain why." Why did I just say that. Now he's goin' to be like well just tell me anyway. I want to know. I'm stuck. I can't tell him why.

"We have all the time in the world. Just tell me. Please?" Oh no he's giving me the same puppy dog face that he gave me earlier. God please make him stop!!

Oliver's POV

See gave in to my lame puppy dog face. And see told me why. She said for all the time she had been friends with Lilly, she felt like she didn't matter. And if she told me that she liked me, I wouldn't care. How could she say that. Wait she's telling me more. So that's why she set us up. Because everyone always favors Lilly over her. So why bother giving a shit about herself. Wow! Ummm.

"Well if I break up with her and I ask you out would you go out with me?" Oh no. I don't know why I just said that. Now she's goin' to think that I'm breaking it off wit' Lil.I'm so stupid and in way to deep.

"No offence but I would say no..." SHE WOULD SAY NO!! This is confusing. She just said she likes me. WHy would she turn me down.

"Look I like you and all but...well...that's just not who I am. I'm not Lilly. Plus you will like it a whole lot better with her than with me. I'm saving you from making a big mistake. You'll thank me later but right now we have friday movie night to get to. When we see Lilly, we never had this convo ok?" I just nodded my head and walked behind her trying to examine what just happened


	4. Friday Night Movie

Lilly's POV

So as I was walking to Miley's House I saw her and **my** smoken oken on the beach together laughing it up like there's no tomorrow. I was mad as hell. Boy did i pay her back for it. I got her good. So anyway, I walked to Miley's house and I got there just as they got up the street. They came up like nothing had happened but I know something did.

We get inside and no one is home. I'm was like SWEET! We popped popcorn and we watched 1000 Dead Corpes. It wasn't that scary just freaky.

Two minutes into the movie I decided to act scared and jump into Oliver's arms. He told me that if I ever got scared I had to give him a kiss for everytime. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miley look down and start to cry but shrugged it off and went back to the movie.

Every chance I got to get "scared' I did. And everytime, I got a kiss. And everytime, Miley got more and more depressed. That's what's she gets for trying to take my man. But by the end of the night, me and Oliver had kissed like 27 times and made out at least 3. But at the end we made out for about ten minutes. Miley couldn't take it so she asked to go to the bathroom. When she got back, she was holding a tissue.

The baby. It was just a couple of kisses with Olly. But wait, that's a couple more than she's had.

Miley's POV

She did it to torment me, I swear. She always does.Every chance she gets she makes my life a living hell. I never did nothin to that girl.

Everytime something a little freaky or even wierd happened, she cried Oliver. It got on my nerves. And he didn't even care or seem to act like we just had a very heartwarming conversation. Maybe it was all and act, what he said to me. I hope it isn't cause I think I love him.

Eww. The end of the movie and they have to ruin it by making out...God I can't seem to stand this anymore. So I said I had to use the bathroom. No one seemed to care at all.

Once in there I had done something I never felt compelled to do in my whole life, I cut myself. Blood leaked into the sink and I felt a sudden relief. I quickly grabbed a tissuse and walked out. It basicly stopped by the time I got back downstairs, which was a relief too.

They wer still making out when I got back. I don't even think they relised I was gone. Oh well. I felt really cooped up so I said I'm going to the beach. If you want to come with, come after your done.

And with that, I left.To the beach. The place that calmed my nerves down all the time. It's where I wrote "Rockstar", "Who Said", and "One In a Million". I think here, Its just my place. And out of no where Oliver comes.

Oliver's POV

The Entire time me and lilly were making out, all I could think about was Miley. While she was in the bathroom, Lilly stopped making out and acted like nothing had happened.

"What's wrong?' I had asked

"Nothing? Why?" She acted like nothing was wrong but I knew something was up. "I saw you guys, on the beach. How could you do that to me?"

"Look Lilly nothing happened. We're friends, ok?" I said did my puppy dog face.

"No it's not ok. You..." She went on and on and on. I was thinking about Miley the whole time.

There was a creak as the door opened and shut. Lilly hopped back onto me like a lion on a dead zebra. Miley was holding her wrist as she seemed rather uncofortable. She said I'm going to the beach then ran out the door. I tried to pull away from Lilly but she still held on. Finally i heaved her onto the couch and said, "I got to see what's wrong with Miley."

"Oh no you don't. Who cares about her when you can have me?" She said in a very soft yet powerful voice.

Then you're a bad friend.' I yelled. "I'm a nice one trying to help my friend."

"Then you'll be a dateless friend if you don't come back over here." So I waddled my butt over there and a smile came across her face like she had control of me."Then it's over I said to her and ran right out the door."

Tell me what you think. Please read and review. I need ideas.


	5. sorry

Sorry for i cant continue this story. it brings back bad memories for me. Im terribly sorry.


End file.
